1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for anchoring a suture, and more particularly to a suture anchor insertable into a preformed hole in bone.
2. Background of the Art
Suture anchors are used in various types of orthopedic surgery to secure sutures to bone. Typically, the suture anchor is implanted into a hole predrilled into a bone mass. The suture anchor may be employed, for example, to anchor ligaments or tendons to the bones in the knee, shoulder, and elbow, and is especially useful in joint reconstruction and arthroscopic surgery.
Various types of suture anchors are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,422 to Hayhurst et al. discloses an anchor for securing a suture to a bore hole in a bone. The suture anchor includes an elongated body having a tip at a distal end of the body. Two slots extend lengthwise at spaced locations on the body. The suture is attached to the tip. The anchor possesses a ridge which engages the wall of the bore hole and lodges more firmly when the suture is pulled. Other sutures anchoring devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,100; 5,041,129; 5,046,513; 4,898,156; 4,899,743; and 4,946,468.
Generally it is desirable that the suture anchor be easily implanted, yet firmly lodged within the bore hole in the bone to resist pull-out of the suture. Also, the suture anchor must be fabricated from a biocompatible material to avoid undesirable body tissue reaction.